


Conversation

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen overhears a conversation between Elyan and Arthur,<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 176. ‘18’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Conversation  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Elyan  
**Summary:** Gwen overhears a conversation between Elyan and Arthur,  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 841  
**Prompt:** 176\. ‘18’  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #7

**Conversation**

Gwen woke up alone in her room. She realized that she must have cried herself into exhaustion. It must be late because the house was quiet now and the room was dark. She reached over and turned on the lamp beside her bed.  She was covered up but still in the simple black dress that she had worn to the funeral.

She looked around and saw her shoes next to the closet door and the blanket covering her was from the end of the bed. Those were things that Arthur would do.

She got up and walked barefoot down the stairs. She hoped that Elyan had made tea or at least coffee. She needed a little bit of caffeine to clear her head.

At the bottom of the stairs, Gwen heard voices coming from the kitchen. She moved to the kitchen doorway to see who it was and what they were talking about.  

“Elyan, I’m not delusional. I know she was vulnerable. That was the only reason she let me stay.” Arthur voice came from inside the kitchen.  

“Arthur, if you know that why are you still here?” Elyan asked him. “She fell asleep hours ago.”

“I don’t know.” Arthur sighed. “I don’t know what I’m thinking these days. I’ve loved your sister since I was eighteen. I thought she was the one I would grow old with. I still love her deeply.”

“If you love her so deeply, what, exactly, were you doing when you slept with Vivian?” Elyan shot back.

“I don’t even know what happened that night. I’m not even sure we had sex.” Arthur slammed his hands on the table. “All I remember is that she brought me a drink. It was only my second of the night. It shouldn’t have hit me to the point where I blacked out. When I woke up the next morning, I opened my eyes to find her father and mine staring down at me in her bed.“

“Are you saying she drugged you? That’s a very convenient excuse.”

“Believe me, I wouldn’t have touched the silly twit otherwise.”

“If she drugged you, why didn’t you call the police?” Elyan sounded like he didn’t believe him.  

“I wanted to but father talked me out of it. He told me that no one would believe me. He was right. Guinevere didn’t believe me and neither did you or your father.” Arthur paused. “Everyone thought I was just making excuses until she did the same thing to Brandon Anduston. They wouldn’t have believed him either but Brandon had a reaction to the drug that she gave him and he had to be taken to hospital. They said he had some kind of herb in his system.”

“Bloody hell!” Elyan groaned. “She could have killed him.”

“She could have killed me too. I was just lucky, I guess.” Arthur stood up and started to walk around. He turned to Elyan. “So you believe me now?”

“I guess I do. Arthur, I’m not the one that you need to convince.”  

“Elyan is right. I am the one who needs to believe you.” Gwen walked into the kitchen. She looked at Elyan. “Is there any tea?”

“Sit down and I’ll make you a cup.” Elyan stood up and went over to fix her a cup of tea.

Gwen sat down and looked around. The kitchen had already been tidied up. She wondered if they had done it together.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Arthur looked at her as he knelt down beside her chair.

“Sort of.” Gwen put her hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder,”

“I will always be here when you need me, Guinevere. If that is what you want.” Arthur stood up. “I’d better get on. Thank you for the tea and the conversation, Elyan.”

Elyan nodded as he placed a cup of tea in front of Gwen. “Good night Arthur.”

Arthur bowed his head and let himself out the front door.

Gwen waited until she heard the front door close. “You believe him now? You didn’t believe him when he tried to explain it after it happened. You and Dad wanted to thrash him.”

“I know but he is right about one thing, he’s been devoted to you since he was eighteen. That was the truth.” Elyan sat down and looked serious. “I think it still is. What are you going to do about him?”

“I have no idea. This is just too much to handle right now. I need time to think and I just can’t right now.” Gwen put sugar in her tea and stirred it.

“He isn’t going anywhere.” Elyan shrugged. “He hasn’t even dated anyone since the two of you broke up. He has had chances being the son of a Duke. There are scores of women who would kill to be Lady Pendragon.”  

Gwen sighed and took a sip of tea. She always thought she would have been Lady Pendragon by now but she wasn’t going to tell Elyan that. 


End file.
